A Day Without Rain
by Sachiko-Anime-Luver
Summary: Rain's parents don't want her anymore because she is one-fourth demon living in modern Japan. So they send her to the Fedual Era. Inuyasha remebers Rain's mom so this starts a fight between Kag and Inu. Rain runs away and into the arms of...Sesshoumaru!
1. Default Chapter

Well this is my Sesshoumaru/OC fic. My second one! lol I acually wrote this one before "Guard my Eternal Flame", but that was awhile ago, so I decided to revise it again before I put it on ff.net. Since I wrote this one almost a year ago, it's not exactly my best work so be warned if its kinda dumb. Again I don't own Inuyasha. So please read and review!  
  
Rain looked out her window. It was raining. It was always raining. She never could go outside. She was 1/4 demon, and it was very rare to see a demon in the present time, and it was espicially odd that she was 1/4. All the demons now were about 1/50 or 1/100 demon.   
  
Rain's hair was a deep ocean blue. She had cat ears, but she usually covered them with her hair. Her eyes were a dark, deep purple. Almost black. She always had her nails painted the color of her hair.  
  
Rain's mother was really old. She was a hanyou. She was old, but she still looked her fathers age which was 32. Father... He loved her mother, but yet he never really gave her any affection. Her mother looked more demon, but was allowed to go out. Father always said he had a son that was always away on some trip when he spoke to others. She never had a brother. Her mother would talk to her alot saying it was the best that she stayed locked up in the attic. They lived in a mansion, yet she had only seen the attic and the small restroom that was right next to it.   
  
She heard a knock on the door. "Come in," Rain said softly.  
  
The door opened. It was both of her parents.   
  
"Rain, we need to talk to you," her mother said.  
  
"What's wrong?," Rain asked. "Is it about me?"   
  
"Dear...we know this will be hard for you, but I'm pregnant," her mother said.   
  
"The child is due soon," her father added.  
  
"That's wonderful! Is that why you haven't been coming up to see me for months mom?," Rain asked.  
  
Her mother nodded. "I'm afraid Rain...you won't be able to see your brother," her mother said.  
  
"Why can't I see him? He'll be a fourth demon too-"  
  
"No, he won't," her mother interuppted.  
  
"Why?," Rain asked.  
  
"Well...technology is more advanced these days, and I got a shot so he'll be a full human," her mom said.  
  
"Which means we have no more use for you anymore," her dad said.  
  
"Why?! I may be a little demon, but I'm still your daughter! You can't j-"  
  
Her mother was in tears."Dear we have the money for you to eat, but it's hard for you to stay here. We have decided to send you to the Fedual Era," her mother said.   
  
"Nani?! Mother, isn't that the era your from?!"  
  
"Yes-"  
  
"Oh yes your birthday present," her father said. He held out a bag that had a few boxes in it.  
  
"We love you dear always remeber that," her mother said.  
  
Before Rain could speak everything went black.  
  
Rain woke up. Trees surrounded her. She sat up and opened her boxes. She had a laptop, two pairs of clothes, a kimono, hair supplies, camaras, underwear, bras, pads, and then the last box contained two lockets. She opened one. A picture of each of her parents were inside. She closed that locket and put it back in the box. She picked up the second locket that had her picture and a blank pictureholder. She also heard some music. Her favorite song...A Day Without Rain from her favorite artist, Enya. She closed it, and the music stopped. She noticed a small note.   
  
Put a picture of you and your lover in your locket. I knew that this is your favorite tune....I put lots of cameras in your bag. Every birthday you have while your alive, you'll wake up to find a bag with the same supplies. Every year, we will include something from us. Like for your 16th birthday...the lockets. Your brother will not know of you until he is ready. Good luck...  
  
Love,  
  
Mom   
  
So they were serious. "Good luck...," Rain repeated softly. She reread it. "While your alive," Rain repeated again. That's why they sent her to this era! They must have thought that she would die faster if she were here! "I'll show them!," Rain said. Rain put everything back in her bag then picked it up and looked at the sky. The stars were shining brightly. Rain started to walk. Something caught her eye. It was a pinkish color. She walked towards it and picked it up. It was like a piece of a jewel that broke. Rain smiled. "I think I'll keep this..."  
  
"InuYasha I sense a jewel shard!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Ow! Damn you don't have to yell now which way do we go?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"I really think we should set camp," Miroku said.  
  
"Yeah I agree it's really late," Sango added. She looked over at Shippo who was already asleep.  
  
"No I mean...it feels as if it's coming towards us!" Kagome said.  
  
"Good," InuYasha said taking out his sword, "this means we won't have to walk any futher. They waited for another minute, then Rain came out of the forest.  
  
"Oh my! What's going on?!,"she was shocked to see someone with a sword looking at her.  
  
InuYasha looked suprised. She wasn't even half demon. A fourth of a demon probably. She seemed familar though...her scent on her clothes smelled just like... "Are you the one that carries a shard?" he quickly asked.   
  
"A what?" Rain asked.  
  
"Yes she does!" Kagome said. InuYasha put his sword back. Kagome walked over and pulled the jewel shard out of Rain's pocket. Rain looked at her. Was she going to take it? Kagome put it back. "Yes so you're the one carrying one...are you from this era?" Kagome asked Rain.  
  
"No acually I'm from present-day Japan-"  
  
"So am I! Come on guys let's set up-"  
  
Miroku walked over to Rain. "Will you bear my child?"   
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"Ugh! Ok guys get serious and set up camp," Kagome yelled.  
  
Shippou looked down at Miroku. Shippou sighed. "He really needs to learn how to treat a lady."  
  
Kagome and Sango were friends with Rain right from the start. They would always huddle in a group and talk. For once, Rain acually felt accepted. Something was troubling her though. It seemed as if InuYasha was always looking at her. She noticed Kagome liked Inuyasha a lot, but it seemed Inuyasha was talking to her more and more, and she couldn't help but notice the jealous looks she was getting from Kagome.   
  
One night InuYasha took her away from the campfire where everyone else was at.  
  
They both sat down. "Um...wat's up InuYasha?" Rain asked.  
  
"Rain...is your mother still alive? Or did you even meet her?" InuYasha asked her.  
  
"Yes my mother is alive. Why do you ask?"   
  
"Is she doing ok? Does she have a mate?"  
  
"Yes she's fine. She's been married to my father for more than twenty years. She was expecting another child well I don't really want to talk about that.  
  
InuYasha nodded and sighed. "Rain I want you to know something. I loved your mother at one point before I met Kikyou. We were kids then, but I loved her deeply. Then one day, she just vanished. No one could find her so I was devastated. When I met Kikyou-"  
  
"Who's Kikyou?" Rain asked.  
  
"Someone I-" Inuyasha stopped himself. Did he love her? Or was it a thing of the past?  
  
"Inuyasha you ok?"  
  
"Yeah sorry she was just a priestess and stuff so that's all you need to know."  
  
Rain nodded. It was obvious he didn't want to talk about her.  
  
"Rain my point is well I've known you for a few months now and I'm starting to well develop some feelings I had for your mom. You're just so much like her." Inuyasha said taking her hands.   
  
Rain blushed and quickly withdrew her hands from his. "Look Inuyasha I'm not my mother and you have to know that. Why don't you love Kagome? She's the one that likes you!"  
  
"I like her, too. Rain I'm sorry I shouldn't have gotten you mixed up in this. Just forget I said anything, ok?"  
  
"Well ok," Rain replied. Then they both saw something moving in the bushes.   
  
Inuyasha stood up. "Who's there?"  
  
Kagome walked out of the bushes obviously holding back tears. "Well Inuyasha it seems you'll have to choose between Rain, Kikyou, and me." Kagome said. "Rain I thought I told you not to tell him that I loved him."  
  
"It was for your own good," said Rain.  
  
"Rain just go! I don't want to see your face!" Kagome yelled. Rain stared at her for a moment then ran back to camp.  
  
"Rain wait!" Inuyasha called.  
  
"Inuyasha go to her. I need to think things through."  
  
Inuyasha sat down beside Kagome. "Look I-"  
  
"Shut up or go."  
  
"Fine see if I care if you get attacked by a demon," Inuyasha said getting up and walking away.  
  
Kagome just sighed.  
  
Ah! Now Inuyasha is starting to like Rain as well. What will our poor hanyou do? Don't worry he'll be with Kagome and Rain will be with Sesshoumaru as for Kikyou um...so anyway click the review button! 


	2. Meet Sesshoumaru and Rin

Hey again. I only got _one _review! Come on ppl I hope this story isn't that bad! lol please R&R again.  
  
By the time Inuyasha had gotten back to camp Rain was long gone. "Why didn't you try to stop her?!" He yelled to Sango.  
  
"Believe me, we did, but she said we didn't want her around anymore. I told her that wasn't true, but she said she didn't want you to be more mixed up in your love life than you already were," Sango replied.  
  
Inuyasha sighed amd sat down. Well she was right- he should be with Kagome, but what about Kikyou? Deep inside he knew she had the same feelings for him.  
  
Rain wandered toward a village of some sort. There she saw a young girl being beaten by villagers. She hid in the forest, then she saw the girl wander off. Quietly she followed the girl. She wanted to make sure she didn't get into trouble. Then she saw her trying to give a piece of fish to a demon of some sort but he refused to eat it. Then he spoke.  
  
"Who else is there?"  
  
'Crap!' Sachiko thought. She wandered out of the bushes near the demon. Now that she was closer, she saw how handsome he was. She shook her head to get rid of the blush.  
  
"Are you another ningen that has decided to bother me?" he asked.  
  
"No uh sir. I'm one-fourth neko youkai. How were you injured?" she had no idea what to say to him.  
  
"My baka half-brother Inuyasha did this to me," he said looking away. The girl had left.  
  
She moved cautionly and sat next to him. "I know him," she said looking at the ground. He used to love my mother, but she left this era years ago. He claims he loves me, but I told him that his friend Kagome felt that way about him. Well Kagome got mad at me and said she never wanted to see my face again so I ran into the forest."  
  
"Do you consider him a friend?"  
  
"To tell you the truth I have no idea."  
  
"...Tell me girl what is your name?"  
  
"Rain. May I ask of yours?"  
  
"I am Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West," he said sighing. He was very tired. A thought struck him. Why not use this girl? If only his strength would return...  
  
'Kami he's a Lord!' Rain thought. "Oh my. Well Lord Sesshoumaru do you wish for me to leave?"  
  
"No stay. Rain...did you ever see Inuyasha's sword?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry. He always told me to leave when he fought others. He knew I didn't have any fighting talents so he sent me miles away."  
  
"Then no wonder I didn't see you. Rain is your mother's name by any chance Kaida?"  
  
"Hai, did you know her?"  
  
"No, but when I was young, I often heard Inuyasha talk about her. That was long ago. I would have never guessed I would meet up with her daughter that was not Inuyasha's. Who is her mate?"  
  
"My father who is a full human. His name is Ryu."  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru!" said a voice. Sesshoumaru and Rain both turned to see a creature.  
  
"Jaken..."  
  
"My lord where have you been? Who is this woman?" Jaken said turning to Rain.  
  
"Her name is Rain, and fool I'm injured."  
  
"Can you move, my lord?"  
  
"I've been here for days so I might," Sesshoumaru responded.  
  
With his strength Sesshoumaru got up. "Jaken...I smell blood over there."  
  
"Do you wish to go there?" Jaken asked, but Sesshoumaru had already left with Rain close behind.  
  
"How sad, killed with a single chomp," Jaken said looking at the girl. Rain slightly bowed.  
  
Sesshoumaru drew out his sword and swung it above her. Rain and Jaken both looked confused, but the girl came back to life. She smiled as Sesshoumaru gave her a slight hug. Rain smiled, but Jaken had no idea what was going on. How had he done it, and why?  
  
When they arrived at Sesshoumaru's castle, Sesshoumaru went to lie down. The girl had started to speak, and her name was Rin.  
  
Jaken showed Rain her new room. Rin's room was right next to hers. Rin was an angel. She was a happy girl that had just had a bad life.   
  
"Rain, come play with Rin!" Rin said. Rain smiled and followed Rin outside.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked out his window and saw Rain and Rin playing some sort of game. Rain...how could he use her? She could get closer to Inuyasha, and find more about his sword. He decided with a little training, she could help him. Since she was human, she would be able to hold the Tetsugia with no problem. That would give him time to find another human arm and a jewel shard in order to help him hold it. Rain did look just like her mom from what he remebered. He wondered why he hadn't met up with her sooner. Rain's personality was different though. Sesshoumaru could almost feel sadness in her heart somehow. Maybe something happened to her. Well why was he worrying about her? She was barely demon. He couldn't believe that he had saved Rin, too. He hated humans. He would find something out at dinner.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't have human food, but Rin and Rain both enjoyed the food his servants cooked. "Rain I was wondering if you would like to train to become a fighter for a short period of time."  
  
Rain couldn't refuse. After all he was letting her stay here. "Yes I will help you, my lord."  
  
"See me after dinner in my room, then."  
  
"Master why train her? She is barely a demon!" Jaken said.  
  
Rain's eye twitched. She took slight offense to that. Baka youkai. "Jaken quiet or you're tommorow's lunch." Sesshoumaru said.  
Jaken opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. Not another word was said by Jaken or Sesshoumaru. Rin talked to Rain, and she answered all of her questions patiently.

After dinner Rain followed Sesshoumaru up to his room, and sat down on his bed. "Rain I will start training you in a few days. I still need to rest some more. In the meantime play with Rin, and if that baka Jaken gives you any trouble tell me."  
  
Rain giggled, "Ok."  
  
"I want you to go back to Inuyasha and find more about his sword. His sword is the Tetsugia. I want you to find out where he plans to go to find his next jewel shard. During the night I want you to steal the Tetsugia and bring it back here. Understood?"  
  
Rain nodded.  
  
"I cannot touch the Tetsugia because it repels demons, so that is why I want you to also steal a jewel shard. I will take it from there. Rain may I ask you something?"  
  
"Anything," she replied.  
  
"I sense that your heart is depressed. I don't mean to barge, but why are you sad?"  
  
Rain was shocked. How could he sense the heart? Maybe it was evident in her scent. "Well all my life I've been locked up in the attic of my house. My mother did love me-I think-but my father didn't want to be seen with me. Mother wasn't allowed out of the house much either, but she looked more demon than me. I thought it was unfair, but then one day when father and mother left, I discovered the door unlocked. I roamed around the house and found his journal. He wrote so many times that he hated me and was losing the passionate love he had for my mom. I put it back where I found it, and went up to my room, and sat down by the window. They came up and told me mother was pregnant, and that's why she hadn't been up to see me lately. She said with the help of technology, her newborn would be a full human, and that they didn't want me anymore. So they sent me to this era hoping I would die." Rain was almost in tears.  
  
'Poor girl,' Sesshoumaru thought. He resisted to hug her and let her cry in his arms yet it seemed the right thing to do. "Listen Rain, don't let that get in the way of things. You're a strong person inside and outside you just don't know it yet. You may go now," he said. She nodded.   
  
"Thank you, my lord," Rain said leaving. Sesshoumaru smiled. Everything was going according to plan.  
  
Well no one really likes no one...yet. Rain does think Sesshoumaru is hot, though! xD who doesn't? lol


	3. Feelings Aroused

I don't own Inuyasha! - Please review  
  
"We'll finish this up tommorow, Rain," Sesshoumaru said. He walked away back to the castle.  
  
Rain layed down on the grass and let the breeze blow through her blue hair. Her training had started yesterday, but she was already exhausted. She hoped this wouldn't have to go on for much longer. Instead of her kimono, Rain wore a small shirt with armor, and pants with armor underneath. She wore no shoes, but that was ok with her, because she usually didn't wear them outside. She loved the feel of the grass and dirt on her bare feet.   
  
"Rain-chan! Come get flowers with Rin," Rin yelled.  
  
Rain sighed. "Ok Rin-chan let me go get my kimono on ok?"  
  
Rin nodded and went to another part of the field to wait for her.  
  
Rain wondered how Rin had so much energy. Rain slowly got up and went to her room. She had never really looked around much at the castle. Rain decided she would look around someday when she wasn't so tired. She took off her battle suit and folded it up on a chair. She took out her nicer kimono. It was a deep ocean blue-just like her hair- and it had cherry blossoms scattered on it. Rain went outside to meet with Rin who had already collected a small bouquet.  
  
"Rin wants to know what took Rain-chan so long," Rin said.  
  
She sighed. "All this training wears me out sometimes that's all." Rain smiled.  
  
Rin nodded. "Come on!" Rin said dragging Rain into the field of flowers.  
  
Rain helped picked flowers and sat down and chatted with Rin. She had been here for five days and she loved it. This place was so peaceful. She couldn't help but wonder if Inuyasha was ok. He seemed sad when he talked about her mother and KIkyou. She really hoped he and Kagome would get together.  
  
"Rain-chan?"  
  
"Oh sorry Rin-chan I kind of dozed of awake. What is it?"  
  
"Rin wants to know if you like Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
Rain gave her a dazed look then smiled. "He's a nice demon." What else could she say? In her opinion, she thought he was very handsome, but she didn't know him well enough to like-like him.  
  
Rin smiled. "Rin thinks Sesshoumaru-sama is nice, too. He saved Rin."  
  
Rain smiled then frowned a bit.  
  
"Rain-chan what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh nothing I just felt a sprinkle. Come on Rin-chan we better start heading back to the castle."  
  
She nodded. "Ok!" Rin picked up her flowers then followed Rain back to the castle.  
  
By the time they were close to the castle they were both soaked. As they walked in, Jaken spotted them.  
  
"There you two are! You've been outside for hours." Jaken squinted at them. "Um do you need some towels?"  
  
"What do you think baka?" Rain said glaring at him. Jaken nodded and ran off. Rin just laughed. Five minutes later Jaken brought towels to them.  
  
"There you happy?"  
  
"Rin wants to know what to Jaken so long," Rin said.  
  
"That is not of your concern."  
  
Rain rolled her eyes. "Just tell us Jaken geesh." He just ran off somewhere leaving Rain and Rin both slightly confused. "Come on we better go change before we both catch a chill," Rain said.   
  
Rain went into her room and took off her soaking kimono. She sighed. "This was my nicer one, too. I should've looked at the clouds before I put it on." She set it on top of her battlesuit. She would have to do laundry later. She took out her other kimono. This one was just sky blue with no decorations on it. Rain put it on, quickly. Dinner would be soon.  
  
It was still raining when Rain and Rin came down for dinner. Sesshoumaru and Jaken were already there.   
  
"Sorry if we're late." Rain said taking a seat.  
  
"It's ok." Sesshoumaru said.   
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin wants to know if you like Rin and Rain-chan."  
  
Rain almost fell over. Why would Rin ask such a thing?  
  
Sesshoumaru's face however showed no emotion. "Yes, why do you ask?"   
  
"Rin was just wondering. Sesshoumaru-sama, how come Jaken is mean to Rin and Rain-chan sometimes?"  
  
"What I beg your pardon!" Jaken yelled. Rin and Rain both giggled slightly.  
  
"Jaken quiet," Sesshoumaru said cutting up his food.  
  
"Yes my lord. Gomen." Jaken still gave a dirty look to Rin and Rain. Rin just smiled and Rain gave the look of 'Don't look at me, I didn't do anything.'. The rest of the dinner was ate in almost complete silence.   
  
After dinner Rain went up to her room. She still couldn't believe Rin asked that. She decided to forget about it. After all she wasn't the one who said it. She looked out the window. It was still raining. Rain decided to get up early in the morning to do laundry. She folded her kimono up and put it back. Then, she took out her long, pale pink nightgown and put it on. She went through her boxes again. Rain found her laptop. It was wireless, so she could just turn it on and play solitare or something. Rain did just that and found it was connected to the internet. A thought struck her-she could e-mail her mom! Rain's e-mail box was cluttered with ads, "free" porn, bible verses, and other random junk. She deleted all of it and wrote an e-mail to her mom.  
  
To: catplanet52yahoo.com  
  
From: kittydemon1418yahoo.com  
  
Mom,  
  
Everything is going ok. Please don't show this to dad. I hope my new brother is ok. Is there any chance you could send me another package? I really want something to read, and no boring ones please! I'm acually enjoying this era, alot. Mother...I met up with Inuyasha. He misses you, and at one point he loved you! Why did you leave? Did you go to our era and meet father? I've met up with his half-brother, Sesshoumaru-sama, and I am staying at his castle with another friend of mine, Rin-chan. He rescued her, and brought back from the dead somehow. Inuyasha's friend Kagome and I had a fight, so I assumed no one in their group wanted me there, so I ran off and met Sesshoumaru-sama. Anyway mother I hope you are doing ok!  
  
Love,  
  
Rain  
  
Even thought Rain was a little angry at her mom, she knew her dad probably forced her to agree with her. Hopefully her dad would come to his senses soon. She put her laptop away, and pulled out her only book. It was about a demon who fell in love with a human, but the human hated the demon, and she tried to keep him away with every charm she could. The demon eventually gave up, and his heart was broken. From that point on he hated all humans and killed every one he could. The demon died a painful death, still with his heart broken. Rain sniffed. Even though she read this book many times, she still cried a little. Rain hated the thought of a broken heart, and wished that no one would ever break hers. Just as she put the book away, someone knocked on her door. "Come in," she said.  
  
It was Rin. "Rin wants to know if she can sleep with Rain-chan, because the storm scares Rin."  
  
"Of course. Come on in," Rain said smiling. Rin jumped in, and in a matter of minutes she was asleep. 'This is the perfect time to explore a little,' she thought. She got up quietly so she wouldn't wake Rin, and then closed her door. She wondered if she should talk to Sesshoumaru-sama. Jaken was asleep, but she wondered if he was. She decided not to bother him, and quietly roamed the halls. The parts where the servants slept was much more trashy than the part she and Rin stayed she quickly moved from that part to the kitchen area, and then looked outside. Still raining. Rain then turned down a hallway and spotted Sesshoumaru reading on a very nice chair.  
  
He looked up at her. "Rain, what are you doing?" He blushed slightly when he saw what she was wearing. It wasn't see through, but either her dress was to small or her breasts were to big, because it was low-cut and kind of did show.  
  
"Oh just you know exploring. I haven't gotten to see much of the castle, yet. I haven't broken anything if that's what you're wondering," Rain replied. She hoped he wasn't going to kill her for that! Wait a second...was he blushing?  
  
"Rain come here," he said. Rain sat right next to him.  
  
"What is it Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
He took her dress straps and moved them up so her clevage wouldn't show. "That's better," he said. He picked up his book and started to read again.  
  
"Wha-? Hentai!" she yelled.  
  
"It's not my fault you were wearing something like that, and don't scream you'll wake up the servants."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
He coughed. "To be blunt your clevage was showing. Please Rain, wear that only in your room."  
  
She blushed. "Gomen nasai! Um...what are you reading?"  
  
"It's about a demon who fell in love with some baka ningen, but she hated him. His heart was broken so he killed every human he could. When the demon died his heart was still broken, so his death was painful. I've read it many times."  
  
She gasped. "I have that same book!"  
  
"Really?" He looked up at her.  
  
"Yes it's been my favorite story ever since I was little. The first and last time I met my aunt, she gave it to me."  
  
"...You've had a rough childhood haven't you, Rain?" he said looking back down at his book.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah it wasn't the greatest. All I dreamed of was walking outside in the world and just being a normal kid. Acually I thought this era was going to suck, but I feel that it's like where I should've been all long."  
  
"There are wars going on between humans and demons, but I still manage. Rain you might want to head of to bed now. The ground will be muddy tommorow, but I still want to train you anyway. Inuyasha is no pushover."  
  
Rain nodded. "Oyasuminasai(good night) Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
He nodded. Sesshoumaru watched her go back to her room, then went back to reading his book. 


End file.
